


August 2005

by gothclark



Series: freak4ever - the Journal of Clark Kent [26]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, M/M, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark decided it's too dangerous for Lex to be roaming free and takes matters into his own hands to ensure Lex is safe from harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 2005

01 August @ 11:30 pm

Lex went out again to do more research. I wish he'd just leave it alone. 

Since he was going to be out for a while, I decided to go for a ride out to the country. I drove by my old home. I didn't see my parents. I guess they were working the fields or something just as boring. 

It was nice to ride out in the open roads. I ended up being chased by the cops in the next county over from where I used to live. I gave them the slip. There was no way I was going to get a speeding ticket. As much fun as I had out there, I was happy to return to our home. Lex was still out when I returned, but he reassured me that he'd come home tonight. So far he's not home yet.

I'll just wait for him here in our bed: naked, with some whip cream and leather straps. We are going to have fun tonight.

I can't wait to lick him all over.

 

02 August @ 06:39 pm

Last night I took a long, hot shower. I can take them really hot when it's just me. My skin never burns from the heat. I felt amazing afterwards that I jerked off to thoughts of Lex fucking me. I knew what I had to do. I had to set a trap that no sane man could resist.

I took out two leather wrist restraints and laid them down on the bed. I wrote out a note that said 'All yours' and placed that on the table beside the bed. Then I lay face down with my arms above my head, wrists crossed, and waited for him to return. I made sure that the first thing he'd see was my naked ass. 

I didn't have too long to wait. He came home just like he promised he would. By that time, I had dozed off into a nice, sweet, dream-like haze where Lex fucked me over and over and over again. My pants are getting tight thinking about it.

He walked in without a word and took a drink. Then he sat down beside me, caressing my back and ass, sending shivers all over my body. I was hard. Lex can make me hard by just walking into a room, and I'm pleased that this is still the case. I remember that one time when I was in the Talon that he walked in, and I got all hot and hard and had to leave. I was so naive back then. Good thing I smartened up. I hate to imagine all those moments that we would never have had if I hadn't taken a chance. I can't even remember a time when I wasn't attracted to him. Every time Lex touches me, it's bliss.

Last night was no exception. Lex took the bait. He stripped himself naked, and then he tied me up with the wrist restraints. I could have escaped any time I wanted, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be helpless, even if it was only imagined. I told myself that I was at Lex Luthor's mercy and that he was going to teach me a lesson. 

He taught me the best lesson. He taught me that being fucked from behind by him with his hands holding my bound wrists is the fucking sexiest thing ever. I thrust my ass in the air as he pushed deep into me. I wanted it as hard as he could make it, and I got it. He pounded into me, and it was bliss. 

It was torture too, because I didn't get to come. Lex was rewarded with his release, but I had to wait for mine. He came deep inside me without a word exchanged between us beyond 'fuck me hard' and 'fuck, Kal' and 'yes, fuck, yes'. 

Then after he came, he collapsed on top of me. I still hadn't come. I tried to fuck into the mattress. The friction of my cock rubbing against the sheets drove me insane. I would have poked a hole in the mattress except Lex ordered me to turn over and gave me what I wanted. He sucked my cock until I exploded in his mouth. I love what he does with his tongue, and how he deep-throats me and swallows when my cock is buried deep inside him.

I couldn't keep the pretense of being bound any longer. I broke the restraints as I came. 

After that, we both collapsed. I told him that was the best sex ever, and then we both passed out. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. He left a note saying he'd be back later. I can't even be upset at the fact that he didn't wake me before he left, because there is no way I'm going to be mad after that fucking awesome sex. 

 

04 August @ 12:13 pm

He came home late last night after being out all day. I wanted to take him to dinner, but he didn't show. I wanted to do something nice. I thought maybe even if he wasn't up for some sex, he might want something different, but Lex wasn't up for anything. He was too tired. I tried not to let that bother me. I spent all day yesterday waiting for him. I should have gone out and robbed another bank, or done something to kill time. I didn't even get a chance to propose something to him. 

This morning when I woke up, he was already gone. I don't know how he does that. He's so sneaky. I know he can't really get a cell phone because of the danger of his father finding him, but this is ridiculous. I hate it. I'm the one he should be obsessing over, not that stupid rock. I know what he said about it being important and that he has to find out for both our sakes what it means and what it is, but I want him to be here so I can fuck him if I feel like it!

 

05 August @ 11:37 am

We had breakfast together and talked. I tried to convince Lex to stay with me. I didn't want him to find out more about that stone. I couldn't tell him that I'm afraid of what it could mean, because when I'm Kal, nothing terrifies me. He knows about the message in the ship and how it said that I was sent here to take over the world. What if this stone is part of that?

I wish he'd stayed, but I think it's too late now for things to be different. I know that everything that has happened up to now is because of the choices I've made. I still can't bring myself to phone home again. 

I hate my life so much.

 

08 August @ 11:42 am

Lex and I had a fight last night. 

The weekend started off okay. Lex was still taking off in the morning to do more research, and then coming home late at night. He did that on Saturday. I was getting impatient with this, so last night I dressed up for the club and left him a note saying I'd be at Docks' gay night. I wanted him to join me, but he didn't show up until way later in the evening. By then I had gotten tired of waiting for him. I ran into James, so we danced and had a few drinks together. He got a little drunk, and kissed me and told me that he misses me. I kind of missed him. He's nice enough and he looked hot. 

We left the club and I was going to give him a ride home, but that was when Lex showed. Of course James had just grabbed me and kissed me right at that moment. Lex freaked. He attacked James in a fury. It was kind of amusing until Lex knocked James out. Then Lex took off all freaked out, yelling at me to stay away from him.

I checked on James to make sure he wasn't dead or anything, and then I ran after Lex, but he was gone. I managed to wake James and get him home safe. He was pissed off, but I told him not to do anything drastic. Once I made sure he was going to be fine, I went home. Lex wasn't there. The Lamborghini wasn't gone, so I know he didn't take it. I went to that place where he'd watched me from, but he wasn't there either. I started to panic and before I knew it, I was in his penthouse. There was no sign of him. I thought maybe he was angry enough to go back to that place even if it might mean running into his father. I checked the garage and all the same cars were still there.

I ran around the city not sure where else to look. Eventually I had to come home. I can't believe he'd be so angry about a little harmless kiss that he'd vanish on me. I was furious last night. What if somebody saw him? Lex didn't seem stable when he ran off.

I woke up alone this morning. I was hoping he'd come to his senses and return in the middle of the night. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if he decides to return to me. Maybe he thinks he hurt James and feels like he can't come back. I called James this morning and he said he was fine. I managed to talk him into not going to the police about this. I had to promise to go see him sometime today. 

This is such a mess. I wanted Lex to stop paying attention to that stupid stone and pay attention only to me, but I didn't want this. I feel helpless. I know Lex can take care of himself, but I want to take care of him. I want to be the one he counts on. I've always wanted that since he came back from that island. Now I've failed him. When he comes back, things are going to change.

@ 05:30 pm

I guess he must still be mad at me. I wish he'd at least call. I went over to talk to James. He's fine and he won't go to the cops. I had to promise to keep in touch. I told him I would, but I'm not going to. He doesn't need to know that. I wanted to tell Lex that James is in the past. 

The only thing that's important is that Lex comes home. I'll let him yell and shout until he feels better then we can go back to having sex.

@ 09:01 pm

It looks like Lex didn't run off on his own like I thought. The package I got had Lex's collar in it and a note that said 

'the stone for the man. We will tell you where to go.' 

Who the fuck are these people and what do they want with the stone?

Fuck that! Nobody tells me what to do. I'm going to find these people and fuck them up. They'll wish they'd never crossed my path. They have no idea who they're messing with. If they hurt Lex I won't be responsible for what I do to them.

 

09 August @ 02:00 pm

I saw Lex. He's in bad shape. They hurt him. They are going to pay. 

I got a note this morning telling me where to bring the stone. I didn't bring the stone. I hid it where nobody would find it. I figured I could get in and out in a flash and save Lex, but when I got there, these guys jumped me from behind. That wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that they had green kryptonite on them. I couldn't fight back. I only saw Lex for a few seconds. He was tied to a chair, covered in cuts and bruises, with blood on his face.

They knocked me out and left me with a present. When I finally woke up, I was so weak from the green kryptonite. I tried to throw it far enough away so it wouldn't affect me, but I didn't even manage that. I only threw it a few feet and had to drag my ass out of the warehouse to get away from it. I fucking hate those rocks. How the fuck did they know to use it against me? I didn't recognize any of these people. I know they can't be Edge's men because, as far as I know, I've met all his thugs. Just to be sure, maybe I'll pay him a visit, the kind where I kick his old ass while he answers all my questions. 

Now they're all gone again. I blew it. I underestimated these people. 

Fuck!

 

10 August @ 05:58 pm

Fuck these assholes! Who the fuck do they think they are? Who the fuck do they think they're dealing with? I am not a nice guy! This time they called me and ordered me to bring the stone to them. I tried to find out who they were and why they wanted something that belongs to me, but they only told me they would kill Lex if I didn't bring them the stone by tonight. They gave me a location and said that I better have the stone on me this time or else. They made sure I could hear Lex's screams of pain in the background. 

I just want Lex back. They can have the stone. If I go there and find him any kinds of dead, there will be a lot of dead people in Metropolis tonight.

 

11 August @ 12:02 pm

Last night sucked. I went to meet those people and brought the stone. They overpowered me again, took the stone from me, and shot me in the chest a few times.

Can I say it again? Getting shot in the chest with green kryptonite close by really fucking hurt like a bitch. I feel better today, but last night after Lex and I finally dragged our sorry beaten asses home, I felt like death. Even after the green kryptonite was gone, I still felt horrible. The bullet wounds healed, but I felt drained. I spent some time out on the balcony out in the sun this morning and I feel better now. Lex is not that fast at healing. He's covered in cuts, bruises, and has a few broken fingers. 

I don't care about the stone at all. I just wanted Lex back. I don't even care about those people at this point. I can find them later and pay them back for what they did to us. I'm not worried. 

Lex hasn't said much about what happened. He's been quiet most of the night. I'm just glad he's back in one piece.

 

11 August @ 10:47 pm

Even bruised and beaten up, Lex is still the hottest thing ever in bed. Sex - how I missed you.

 

13 August @ 11:21 pm

It feels good to be here, just the two of us. It's perfect. Lex is unreserved even when I pin him to the bed and give him everything his eyes plead for and he whispers words that disappear when we kiss. 

I feel lucky that we've had so many chances. I lie in bed awake at night because most nights I can't sleep. I think about everything we've been through to get to where we are. I think about where we're headed. Things could have gone so much worse.

He was right. He knew it right from the moment he saw me on that riverbank. Our friendship will be the stuff of legend. I'm going to make sure of that.

 

17 August @ 10:41 am

Lex is doing fine and he looks damn fine in the collar and wrist restraints. He looks finer in nothing, which is the state he's been in for the last few days. He's almost all healed from his ordeal with those crazy people who tried to kill him. I didn't manage to get my hands on them, but when I do, they'll regret ever going near me and what's mine.

I took measures to ensure that Lex wouldn't get into any more trouble. I think we both know what's best for him. I should have done this right from the start. I knew how much trouble he always gets into. It's not his fault. He's just that way.

All those times back in Smallville, when he'd find himself in a predicament. What would he do without me? I swear if it weren't for me, he'd be long gone.

Today I made things more comfortable for him, so now he can move around the apartment without my supervision. He looks so hot like this. I jumped him the second I put the cuffs on his wrists. The chain just makes it that much more kinky. 

 

19 August @ 12:57 pm

Chains can't break his spirit, but that wasn't my intention. I've become aware of something about myself. I love Lex tied up. I love him at my mercy. His eyes watch me and they penetrate my very soul. It's like he's the one with special vision.

I've made him as comfortable as possible and told him many times that I'm only doing this for his own good. If he'd stopped getting into trouble, then this drastic measure would never have been necessary. He understands. He still calls me Angel when he comes in my mouth. 

He's asked for his freedom, but other than that, he's been a good boy. I wish I could trust him, but after what has happened since he's been here, I can't. Besides, he looks damn hot.

 

21 August @ 08:09 am

I know that most people would think the way I'm handling my disobedient boyfriend isn't exactly sensible. I don't care. If you knew how much trouble he always gets into, you might take just as drastic a measure as I have. 

He's so smug sometimes. He thinks that nothing will hurt him. He thinks that I'll always be there to rescue his cute ass. I wish that were true. I won't always be there. I wasn't there when he vanished. How could I have known where he was? He took off without a word. That's the kind of behavior I have to deal with all the time from him.

He's great in bed and the smartest person I've ever met, but sometimes he's just so stubborn which just makes it so much harder. 

Right now Lex is asleep. He's lying on our bed in his boxers. He looks content in these moments when he's unguarded. He looks like an angel. In my mind he's perfect and yet flawed. I never want to share him with the world again. He's mine and I intend to keep it that way. I told him I'd think about letting him go. He tried to escape when I went out for food yesterday. I found him attempting to chip away at the wall where the chain is attached. I wasn't angry. I was concerned, but we talked and I managed to convince him that everything is going to be fine. He's safer with me. I'll take good care of him and I'll never let him down. 

We ended up having some awesome, hot sex. I worship his body. I want to lick every inch of his bare skin. After sex, we had a nice dinner and some wine. He drank most of the wine as I watched. It calmed him down. He looks much happier with me here. He's got to know that I can protect him no matter what.

@ 09:45 pm

I have no idea. I went out today and while I was out I had to remove the ring. I decided to go see mom and dad. My things are all in boxes. They're losing the farm. Mom was in tears and dad was full of hope. I couldn't stay there any longer. Just as I was leaving, I knocked over a family picture and it crashed to the floor. Mom rushed up the stairs, calling my name. She sounded so desperate. I wasn't worried. I knew there was no way they could catch up to me. I ran out to the far field and put the ring back on. 

I'm home now. This is where I belong. Here with Lex. I love him and I want us to be together. If I go back there, Jonathan will turn me into a workhorse to get that farm back in order. There's no way I'm going to return to that life.

I told Lex about what I overheard at the Kent farm. He suggested I help them without their knowledge, but I really think Jonathan needs to learn to stand on his own two feet. He's treated me like farm equipment for way too long. I bet he wishes he were nicer to me. I need a shower so badly. I smell like farm.

 

22 August @ 07:52 am

If you love him, set him free. Isn't that what they say? I feel weird this morning. I spent so much time last night just lying in bed pondering the last few weeks. Lex slept well, despite everything that's happened to him. He's strong and one of the things that I love so much about him is how he manages to always come out on top no matter what happens. Even when others would think he's lost, he never sees it that way. He always sees what he's won.

I feel like he's finally started to realize that everything I did was for his own good. He never stops asking to be set free, but my concern for his safety has not faltered. The world thinks he's dead. He's not safe out there where his father controls so much. I don't want him to get hurt. He was risking his life for nothing. It just wasn't worth it.

I feel like maybe I could trust him if I did let him go, but I'm still not sure.

He looks fine now. He's still asleep, his body stretched out in a casual yet sexy sprawl. I'm hard just looking at him. He's only wearing my boxers. One leg hangs over the bed from the weight of the chain. 

I just want what's best for him.

 

23 August @ 07:24 am

I remind him that the world thinks he no longer exists. I remind him that he needs to be careful. We both know it's not safe for him to leave the apartment right now.

I broke the restraints. He's free. I'm not a monster. He looked at me with those eyes. They looked desolate, but when I looked closer, I saw there was forgiveness in them. 

I still say he looked hot like that, all chained up. Now he gets to wear clothes. He looks so much better naked. Right now he's asleep, and his hand is resting on his bare chest. I never noticed how delicate his hands are. They're not girly or anything. They're just soft. He hasn't done much manual labor in his life so that's probably why. 

I could stare at him for hours, watch him breathe, touch his body and marvel at his reaction. I can see that he wants me. I should do something about that.

 

24 August @ 09:36 pm

It was Lex's birthday yesterday. I know he thought I'd forgotten, but I never forget anything. I have a perfect memory. While he was in the apartment otherwise occupied, I went out and got him a nice expensive chain for his neck. I saw this really nice tag and had it engraved.

He loved it and it looks great on him. Then we went for a long run after. I told him I'd do anything for him, and that was what he wanted, so that's what we did. 

We did have some amazing sex. There can never be too much of that.

Now he's gone. He went out late this afternoon to do some stuff, and he hasn't returned yet. I'm not going to flip out, and I'm not going to go chase after him.

 

25 August @ 11:14 am

Lex did not come back last night, and he's not here today. He's gone. I should have left him tied up. Knowing him, he's probably in danger somewhere.

I suppose I could just give him the benefit of the doubt and wait some more.

@ 05:52 pm

Lex has gotten into trouble again. It's my fault though. That prick Edge really pisses me off. He sent a goon to 'hire' me for a job. His incentive - do the job by midnight tonight or Lex dies. I have the necklace I got him for his birthday. The bastard sent it to prove they have him.

He told me that I have to meet with his boss for the details of the job he has for me. I couldn't just sit around doing nothing so I went to look for Lex, but came up empty-handed. No matter whom I beat up, nobody knew what I was talking about. Edge must have kept it very need-to-know. I'm going to kick his old ass when I see him. If he hurts Lex in any way at all, there is going to be one fewer crime boss in this city tonight. 

I didn't need a visit from an old friend. Lana stopped by to see me. Chloe told her where to find me. I know she did. I guess I couldn't expect her to keep her mouth shut the whole summer. It's cool. She invited herself up to my place. She does stuff like that. She seems to think that everybody will do anything for her just because she's Lana. I don't care about that right now. It was annoying that she called my parents while I was out of the room. I talked to Jonathan and told him to go to hell. I won't be going home. They need to accept that. They need to move on.

I got rid of Lana. It's funny what a few well-chosen gropes (she gets the cutest look in her eyes when you pinch her ass) and a kiss will accomplish. I do have to give her credit for perseverance. She really wanted me to come back to Smallville with her. She kept saying that people missed me and that they love me -- how they refuse to give up on me. Blah, blah, blah. So what.

I'm supposed to go meet Edge soon. As soon as I do this one thing for Edge and Lex is with me again, we're going to leave town and disappear for a long time. We could use the change of scenery. I have gotten bored with this town.

 

26 August @ 07:46 am

Yesterday, when I met with Edge, he said he knew all about my relationship with Lex, and that as long as I broke into Lionel's office and took what was in his safe, nothing would happen to Lex. I was supposed to bring the tube I took from Lionel's safe to Edge last night at midnight. Edge said he would kill Lex unless I showed up. 

But I didn't make it. Lex is gone. I didn't get the package to Edge. I did get it, I still have it here with me, but last night Dad was waiting for me in Lionel Luthor's office. He had my strength and my powers. He broke the ring and the scar burned away from my chest. The pain as it burned away was excruciating. 

Once the ring was removed, I felt drained emotionally and physically. Dad could barely move. Dad and I came home late last night. I couldn't just leave him where he was. After everything he risked, I had to go home. I didn't say anything to Dad on the ride home. There wasn't anything to say. If Jor-El hadn't given him those abilities to fight me, I might have killed him. He still looks bad this morning. He has some bruises that I can see. I can only imagine the ones he hides. That fight we had should have killed him. 

It was so good to see Mom, but the feelings of what had happened with her baby were still there. When she hugged me, I thought for sure I'd feel better, but all I can feel was pain. They both said they never blamed me, but it's not that easy. 

It was nice to have home cooking first thing this morning. Mom looked tired this morning, but she looked happy.

We're moving. At least my parents are. I don't know if I want to stay here. I want to go find Lex. He can't be dead. There's no way Edge would have killed him the way he claimed he would. At least I hope he didn't kill him. 

I'm ashamed of my treatment of Lex, and now he might be gone. I might never see him again. I should have been nicer to him. I should have told him that I loved him. I didn't even get a chance to do that before he vanished. 

Now I have to go pack. We have to move by the end of the month. 

This is just so messed up. I wish I was in the city with Lex and he was safe. I feel angry, frustrated, and just plain mad. There's a part of me that wants to just run and find Lex, but then I'm too afraid of what I'll find if I do go after him. I don't even know where to start looking. Edge hid him so well.

@ 10:46 pm

It's quiet on the farm. My parents are in bed. 

After everything I've been through, the sudden change of scenery is jarring. I was so used to the noise of the city. I spent most of today packing and getting things ready for the yard sale we're having tomorrow. We have too many things and they won't fit wherever we're going. I'm not even sure I'll be going with my parents. I was honest with my dad. I told him that I might not stay. I made him promise not to say anything to mom. I don't want him to worry her unless I'm sure about what my next move will be.

I know I want to find Lex. I haven't heard anything from him yet. I called our old place and left a message to let him know where I was. I hope he gets it. I still have all my stuff there. I have to use mom's computer to go on line, but I'm being careful to cover all my tracks. I don't want her to know about this journal or what I've been up to.

The drugs are out of my system. At least I don't feel any side effect that I can tell. I haven't gone to see my friends yet. I plan to go see Lana tomorrow and apologize to her for what I did. I know she was only trying to help. I have so many people to apologize to. Lex should be the first one, but he's not here. 

Pete stopped by today. I wish I could say it was nice to see him. It wasn't as though I hated to see him, but back in the city I could be me.

I have too many things to do before tomorrow and right now there's no way I can get any sleep, so I guess I'll have a lot of time on my hands. Mom and Dad are happy to have me back. At least I think they are. Mom keeps checking to make sure I'm here and Dad keeps asking me if I'm okay. It's kind of irritating. I know they missed me and I was gone for the last three months, but I wish they'd leave me alone just for a few hours. 

Right now, all I want is for Lex to walk through that door, smile, and tell me that he's fine. I just want him to be safe. He has to be okay or I don't know what I'll do.

 

27 August @ 09:43 pm

I spent all morning running the yard sale, which was depressing, because I ended up having to part with some of the things I never thought I'd give up. The truth was, I didn't need those things anymore. I'm different now.

I took a break to go into town and apologize to Lana. She seemed to forgive me. I mean, she wasn't upset, just worried. I didn't deny it when she guessed that I might not stay in town. All those things I did when I was Kal. I'm never going to be able to apologize enough to Lex or Lana or Chloe. They all stood by me no matter how I behaved. I feel so lucky to have such great friends.

After lunch, I continued to pack up the truck. It was so depressing, until Lex showed up. It was like seeing heaven when all I'd lived was hell. He was so beautiful and, I ran to him and held him in my arms. I didn't want to let go. I didn't care about anything else but him at that moment. I was just so relieved to see him alive and healthy.

When we kissed, I swear, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. My heart was pounding so hard. I've never been so happy in my entire life to see anybody. I didn't even care if anybody was watching. I just didn't care at all. Nothing else mattered.

I was almost sure that I'd decide to leave town, but now I'm not so sure. I'm going to wait to see what happens.

 

29 August @ 12:19 pm

These halls feel so foreign. School feels so strange. It isn't even because I haven't been in school all summer. I just don't feel like I belong here. Every time I pass a girl, she smiles at me. When it first happened, it was at my locker. Deb, this girl who's never even talked to me, said she loved my hair. Everybody in the school knows I ran away from home. I didn't say anything, hoping she'd just go away. Unfortunately, that did not end the conversation. She wanted to know how it felt to live on my own. I was tempted to tell her I spent my summer naked in bed with my boyfriend, but I just told her it had its moments, and then I said I needed to get to class.

I had a chance to talk to Chloe. She was way more forgiving than I thought she would be. I was nasty to her over the summer. She's such a great friend. It was so good to hug her and be forgiven. 

 

30 August @ 06:09 pm

It was almost painless. I kept to myself. Pete keeps trying to get as much info about my summer as possible. I told him that he wouldn't believe me even if I were hooked up to a lie detector. I did end up telling him about some of the run-ins I had with crime bosses. He wanted to know if I'd hooked up with any chicks. At least I could tell the truth with that one. I did kiss a few girls. I left the rest up to his imagination, and by the look on his face he has quite the imagination.

Lex stopped by after school today. He gifted my parents with the deed to the farm. Bought and paid for. Dad took it! I was shocked, considering how much he'd been against Lex giving us any money in the past. My parents looked happy and they even accepted Lex as part of the family. Both my parents are now on our side. I better not tell them about the part where I tied Lex to my bed. That might not go over too well.

I guess this means I'm staying here. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Lex did bring my things from the apartment to me. I'm glad to have my own laptop back. Lex said he took care of everything and made sure all my tracks were covered. He's so amazing. I already miss my high speed Internet. 

I also gave him back his necklace, but that I did last night when I went home with him. We had an amazing time. It was the best kind of reunion I could ever have hoped for. I'm really lucky he stood by me the whole time this past summer. 

Now I just have to figure out what to do with these clothes I bought over the summer. There aren't many places I could wear leather in our little town.

 

31 August @ 06:01 pm

I just opened the tube I took from Lionel's safe. It's a small map with Kryptonian writing on it. I think it's about the stone.

Shit. How the hell did Lionel Luthor find this thing, and what the hell is he doing with it? Screw him. 

I showed it to Dad and he said to hide it. There is no way I'm giving this back to Lionel or Edge, no matter what happens. They can both go to hell.

I'm going to go over to see Lex, and forget this thing even exists.


End file.
